Writer and Medic
by Obelisk of Light
Summary: Modern-day AU. Jiraiya's first novel, Make-Out Paradise, is panned by Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya's high school best friend and crush. Tsunade's critical review leads to the resumption of their friendship ... and more. JirTsu. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Modern-day AU. Jiraiya's first novel, _Make-Out Paradise_, is panned by Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya's high school best friend and crush. Tsunade's critical review leads to the resumption of their friendship … and more. JirTsu.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **JirTsu

**Warnings: **Alternate universe, sexual innuendos and language.

**Beta: **Angel Wings-008

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto _and am not making any monetary profit by writing this fan fiction.

**Writer and Medic**

**Prologue**

Twenty-five-year-old Jiraiya Sekiyu sat back at his writing desk and looked around his bedroom contentedly, sipping the last of his customary morning coffee. He glanced at his shut laptop and the bed with its shuriken-patterned green sheets. His gaze finally rested on the loud orange cover of his first novel, which was on the bookshelf. _Make-Out_ _Paradise._

It'd been two weeks since the book's release. Those two weeks had been hectic as hell for Jiraiya: reading and photo sessions, interviews, long queues of fans wanting his autograph …

He was taking a well-deserved break now.

The royalties and skyrocketing book sales made up for the backbreaking schedule. His patience and research (which consisted of very discreet, ninja-like bathhouse spying, not-so-secretive brothel visits and the occasional renting of movies) had been well-rewarded. He didn't mind the "pervert" tag that came with going to Konoha City's brothels and writing porn. After all, he'd been writing erotica and adventure short stories before starting the _Make-Out_ series, which was a combination of the two with more emphasis on the former. He was particularly proud of his spying skills, which were so good that he fancied he had a shinobi ancestor or two …

Jiraiya's doorbell rang once, interrupting his thoughts. He went to his modest apartment's front door to receive the Sunday edition of _The_ _Konoha Times. _

After closing the door, he sat on the couch and went through the paper leisurely. Eventually, he came across a review for _Make-Out Paradise_. And the reviewer was …

_Holy fuck, Tsunade Senju!?_ _Tsunade's a doctor, not a book critic, so why has she reviewed my novel?_

Jiraiya was then reminded that his once-best friend in high school, Tsunade, was from an influential political family, although she preferred not to draw attention to it. Her humour was sarcastic, and she counted very few people as friends. She was also the only girl Jiraiya'd fallen in love with, and due to her looks, she was a definite influence on the _Make-Out_ series.

He was still perplexed as to why she'd write a professional book review when he began to read it.

_The highlight of an adult novel is its sex scenes, and for all the hype surrounding _Make-Out Paradise, _it is an utter disappointment in this area. The writing style is cheesy at best and juvenile at worst. The fantasy ninja world of the kunoichi protagonist, Junko, though original, is loosely described and seems far too simplistic. _

Jiraiya scanned through the rest of the medium-length review, which was liberally sprinkled with expressions like "clichéd", "predictable", "purple prose" and so on …

_In conclusion, _Make-Out Paradise _is your run-of-the-mill romance novel, except that it is in a historical fantasy setting. It is most definitely not for the discerning reader, who can afford to skip this travesty._

Jiraiya sighed and ran his hand through his white hair. Tsunade had pretty much burned his book (and hurt his pride a tiny bit). But he chose to ignore her opinion (after all, she liked to take silly pot-shots at him) and thought that he could get in touch with her again ...

Maybe she'd say yes if he asked her out (for the umpteenth time). It'd been years since he'd done that.

He put the paper aside and went to his laptop computer.

**To be continued ...  
**

**A/N: **I know the prologue's short. I'll try my best to make the subsequent chapters longer.


	2. Reunion

**A/N: **There will be pairings other than JirTsu in this story, although they won't be the focus.

**Chapter One**

**Reunion**

_Hi Tsunade,_

_How are you? Long time no see. I read your review for _Make-Out Paradise_ in _The Konoha Times_; you've sent my book through a paper shredder. (By the way, why would someone ask you to review a book?)_

_But never mind that. Shall we meet soon? We need to catch up on old times._

_Will you go out with me?_

_Later,_

_Jiraiya_

Jiraiya sent this short email, logged out and turned off his computer. He was excited as always, whenever he thought of Tsunade. He tried to distract himself by looking outside his apartment from the balcony, which offered a decent view of the high rise-dotted skyline of downtown Konoha. That didn't work.

The television or his little collection of DVDs weren't particularly interesting, either, and he wasn't much of an internet buff except when it came to his research, so he decided to continue writing his new masterpiece, _Make-Out Violence_, on his laptop. This worked like a charm: Jiraiya was lost in Junko's world of poisons, seduction and chakra for two hours.

By the time he checked his email again, a reply had arrived, which he opened with breathless anticipation.

_Hello Jiraiya,_

_I'm fine. The hospital keeps me fairly busy._

The Konoha Times _is a tabloid, and for some reason, the editor thought that I could write a professional review because my grandfather and great uncle are famous. Normally, I would've said no straightaway, but I couldn't resist because it was your book. Nothing too personal, but I wasn't bluffing in the review. _Make-Out Paradise _is a trashy romance novel._

_I'm free on the next Saturday. Shall we meet at Saito's Bar at 4 p.m.? _

_No, I won't date you. Close friend or not, you're too much of a perv. Besides, I'm seeing someone else._

_Tsunade_

_

* * *

_

Jiraiya stared dumbly at the screen. _She's going out with someone else? _She'd been together with Dan Takahashi for two years before his death.

Jiraiya was the one who knew her the best, perhaps apart from Orochimaru.

_But then again, she never said yes to me whenever I tried to date her._

Jiraiya could take her taunts, her criticism of his books … but this was a low blow to him. (He hadn't taken it well when Tsunade had started dating Dan when the tenth grade was ending, but he accepted it for the most part after a few months.) He just _had_ to know who her current boyfriend was. So, he replied that he was also free on Sunday, and asked her who she was seeing.

She was enthusiastic in her reply about meeting Jiraiya as a friend, but she ignored his question.

* * *

The red light at a deserted intersection close to Saito's Bar was making Jiraiya slightly impatient. He tapped a finger on the steering wheel of his convertible and turned up the volume of the radio a little.

He made it to the parking lot of the establishment in two minutes after the traffic light had switched to green. He locked the car after getting out of it and smoothed his grey T-shirt a little before going to the entrance.

Ten minutes later, his digital watch beeped just as another person came into view, also coming from the parking lot. Jiraiya grinned widely.

"Hi, Tsunade!" he called out and waved exuberantly. Tsunade smiled and walked towards him a little faster.

Tsunade had long blonde hair, some of which framed her face in bangs. Her honey-coloured eyes shone brightly in what Jiraiya hoped was anticipation. She hadn't put on any make-up except for a minimal amount of lip gloss.

She wore a white V-neck sleeveless shirt that showed a little cleavage and accentuated her voluptuous breasts. Her black trousers ended just below the knee. Jiraiya could hear the sound of her platform heels, for there wasn't much traffic at this hour. Her dark blue handbag swung a little as she walked.

"Hello, Jiraiya," she said, still smiling, seemingly disregarding Jiraiya's top-to-bottom scrutiny that had ended a second ago.

"Let's get in!" said Jiraiya. He held the door open for her as she stepped inside. He allowed the door to close and followed her as she chose a seat close to the bar.

Saito's Bar was a dimly lit, but fairly spacious, establishment. It appeared to be adequately furnished, with a few abstract paintings on the walls. It had very few patrons at this hour and most of them were away from the bar. There wasn't much noise from the customers. Jiraiya supposed that the timing was because Tsunade didn't like crowds much. No one apart from the staff seemed to recognise either of them; the staff were wise enough not to make a scene. Even though Jiraiya liked his fans on the whole, signing a bunch of autographs right now would be downright annoying.

They ordered their drinks. Jiraiya settled for a pint of mild beer, while Tsunade went for a cup of premium sake. While she wasn't much of a show-off when it came to money, she was apparently choosy about her drinks.

"Kanpai," they said. They raised their drinks in a toast and took a sip.

"So," Jiraiya began, "How's life?"

"It's alright. I work at the Yakushi Hospital as an orthopaedic surgeon and attend to emergencies sometimes, so I'm usually busy. How have you been?"

"I've been busy doing interviews and stuff for three weeks. I wasn't too busy with the media this week, though, so I was able to write quite a bit."

"I saw that interview on Wednesday in which a crazy fangirl called up. The one that was going on and on about the male ninjas and you …"

"Oh, ha ha, she was crazy alright …"

The conversation went on easily, interspersed by drinking now and then. Tsunade's review came up and both of them had a good laugh at it. (Tsunade still poked fun at the book, and at Jiraiya.) They exchanged cell phone numbers.

"Who're you going out with right now?" he asked casually.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I was wondering when you would ask. Since you're so keen to know … I'm going out with Orochimaru."

Jiraiya's mouth fell open.

"Orochimaru Nagi!? No way!"

Jiraiya was torn between astonishment and jealousy. He and Tsunade were close friends with Orochimaru Nagi in high school; in fact, they were probably Orochimaru's only friends in school because he was highly studious and sought solitude much more than Tsunade herself. To think that he'd fall in love was absurd and Jiraiya hadn't considered the possibility at all, until now. He didn't talk much about his personal life when Jiraiya emailed him from time to time, anyway. All Jiraiya knew about him of late was that he joined the Yamanaka Institute of Cancer Research recently. He never mentioned anything about dating Tsunade …

Tsunade broke the uncomfortable silence first.

"You're still gaping," she said.

Before he could say anything, Tsunade's cell phone started to ring.

**To be continued …**


End file.
